More Than That
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Kikumaru got angry at Tezuka from hurting Fuji, Tezuka and Fuji thought it was out of friendship but Kikumaru told them 'it's more than that...' TezukaFujiKikumaru


**More than That**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's notes: Again, thanks for the people who are reading and reviewing my fics, I appreciate them a lot! It keeps me inspired and motivated to write more sniff, hehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Tezuka!" Kikumaru hollered angrily across the court.

Everyone looked at Kikumaru in confusion as walked towards Tezuka and, disregarding his captain's height advantage over him, pulled him by his shirt's collar and punched him hard on the face.

Tezuka landed on the ground and everyone was shock, Oishi quickly went between them while Momoshiro tried to hold Kikumaru back.

"Eiji! Calm down, what's the matter?" Oishi asked.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro called as he went mindlessly inside Fuji's classroom that lunchtime, panting.

Fuji, sitting in his chair, completely down and devastated, turned to the approaching sophomore. "What is it, Momo?" he asked nicely, smiling, trying to hide his depressed face.

"It's Kikumaru-senpai," Momoshiro said, recovering from his breath.

"Eiji? What happened to him?" Fuji inquired, eyes opening and quickly standing from his chair. '_Don't – please, don't let it be…"_

"He somewhat caused a sort of commotion in the tennis court a while ago," Momoshiro told him, "he's in the principal's office now, also – Fuji-senpai!"

"Arigatou, Momo!" Fuji yelled back as he stormed out of his classroom quickly and ran straight to the principal's office.

When Fuji got there, he saw Oishi in front of the door, waiting nervously. "Fuji!" he called in relief as the tensai approach him with Momoshiro following behind.

"What happened, Oishi?" Fuji asked.

Oishi shrugged, "I don't know, Eiji just arrived at the courts where some of us are practicing and just punched Tezuka on the face," he explained.

Fuji's eyes widened, "Eiji did what?"

"He punched Tezuka on the face," Oishi repeated, "I don't know why but he seems really angry at him that he went totally out of control."

Fuji's mouth opened in disbelief and turned to face the principal's office's door. '_Eiji, you said you're not going to do anything…'_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Why did you do that, Eiji?" Fuji asked his best friend calmly that afternoon as they walk home together.

Kikumaru did not answer.

"You said you're not going to do anything…" Fuji added, frowning, "you told me that you're just going to the cafeteria that time when you left me after we talked about it."

Still, Kikumaru just kept walking, not saying a word in answer to what Fuji was saying. He expected this interrogation from him and just decided to remain quiet.

"Eiji, answer me," Fuji said sharply, imposing authority, stopping in his tracks.

"Iie, I won't," Kikumaru said coldly, stopping for a while then leaving the frozen Fuji behind.

--- --- --- --- ---

The atmosphere of the next day's morning practice was very heavy to take. Kikumaru was not around while Tezuka did not bother to look for him. Most of the players are worried especially Oishi. By the time the morning practice ended and the members are on their way to their classes, Tezuka called Fuji back in the locker room and waited for the others to leave.

"You told Kikumaru what happened, didn't you?" Tezuka asked, facing the lockers.

"Iie," Fuji simply answered, leaning behind the closed door.

Tezuka smirked coldly, "Why would he do that, then?"

"He overheard us yesterday, that's why." Fuji told him.

Tezuka turned to him with wide eyes.

--- --- --- --- ---

"I thought so," Oishi said, closing the rooftop door behind him.

Kikumaru, who was facing the fences, got startled and quickly turned to see who had arrived. "What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"I just want to talk to you about a certain matter," Oishi told him, smiling.

Kikumaru shrugged irritably and face back on the fences, Oishi frowned. His doubles partner never treated him this cold as far as he could remember – now, seeing Kikumaru acting this way, he knows, there is really something wrong.

"Eiji, what's the problem?" Oishi asked, walking towards his side.

"Why'd you ask?" Kikumaru asked back, not looking at him.

"You're not yourself," Oishi answered, "what you did to Tezuka is definitely not usual of you."

"He deserves it," Kikumaru commented coldly.

"And why is that?" Oishi inquired.

"He's a freaking bastard, that's why," Kikumaru said, clenching his fist tightly.

"And since when did you thought of Tezuka that way, huh?" Oishi asked, getting irritated of his partner's stubbornness, "You always look up to him, in my opinion, you're being unreasonable."

Kikumaru turned to Oishi, furious, "You don't have the right to call me 'unreasonable'! You don't know what happened!" he yelled at Oishi, clutching him by his uniform's collar.

"Then tell me so that I'll know!" Oishi yelled back, pulling away hard from Kikumaru's grasp.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Kikumaru_ _was walking towards the locker room that morning, whistling happily, unable to believe that he arrived very early for their morning practice. Few steps away from the locker room, he saw that the door was ajar; he turned to the tennis courts to see if anyone is already having his training there. He sighed and turned back to the direction of the locker room when he saw that the tennis courts are empty._

'Maybe it's Tezuka or Oishi,' _he thought, smiling. He walked silently to see if his guess was correct. When he is almost there, he could hear familiar voices from inside, he leaned back at the wall beside the door frame to do a bit of eavesdropping._

"– _gomen ne, Fuji_ –" _said a stoic voice whom Kikumaru could definitely guess as Tezuka._

"_Iie, Tezuka, stop it," snapped a much softer voice that brought thorns that sting hardly in Kikumaru's chest – it was Fuji, "you should've told be from the start, you make me feel like a fool!"_

"_Fuji, I just –"_

"_You never thought I was serious, didn't you?" Fuji asked with a shaken voice, Kikumaru could tell that tears are already gathering in his eyes._

"_Iie, it's just –"_

"_I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Fuji_ _exclaimed a pitch higher; Kikumaru widened his eyes in shock. He brought his hand to his chest and clenched the part of his uniform that is to it, _'His in love…in lo-love…with…Te-Tezuka?' _he told himself, closing his eyes tightly._

"_Gomen ne, Fuji, I just don't know if this is…proper," Tezuka finished awkwardly._

"_Right, how could be someone like me be the 'one' for the 'perfect Tezuka'," Fuji_ _said hardly, hurt very evident in his voice._

"_Fuji, you don't understand –"_

"_I understand, Tezuka," Fuji_ _said, Kikumaru getting alarmed as he heard Fuji_'_s steps got nearer, "if you want to end this 'foolishness' then so be it, sayonara, Tezuka."_

_Kikumaru, then, quickly ran away and hid himself somewhere Fuji_ _would not spot him._

--- --- --- --- ---

"He could've barge in and punch me right then and there, why did he have to wait until lunchtime?" Tezuka asked, acting as if he is a lawyer in a trial court.

Fuji chuckled, "Eiji's not stupid when it comes to matters that are concerning me," he said, "he just made sure his assumptions are correct."

"You told him everything from the beginning?"

"Hai, any problem?" Fuji asked back sharply, opening his eyes.

"I thought you didn't tell him what happened?" Tezuka asked, confused.

"I didn't tell him willingly, that's what I mean," Fuji answered, grinning. "I told him everything about us yesterday during our last period before lunch because he asked me to…" he explained, "Any problem with that? There's no use hiding them from him, Tezuka, he found out almost all about us on his own and besides, everything's over now between us, isn't it?"

Tezuka did not answer.

--- --- --- --- ---

"_Let's put an end in this game we're playing, Fuji," Tezuka told him that morning._

"_What game?" Fuji_ _asked, frowning, confused._

"_This is foolishness, Fuji," Tezuka said, turning his back and facing the lockers, "there can never be us, gomen ne, Fuji_ –"

_Fuji_'_s eyes widened and quickly snapped, "Iie, Tezuka, stop it."_

--- --- --- --- ---

"But if you'll ask me why he did that you…" Fuji began, walking towards Tezuka and lifting his right hand towards Tezuka's bruised part of his face, "I'm afraid…I don't know."

"He's your friend, that's why," Tezuka told him, taking hold of Fuji's face before it reaches his face.

--- --- --- --- ---

"You know what, you should really start to learn to stay out of other people's business," Oishi told the now very stubborn Kikumaru, agitatedly.

"Look, Oishi, I'm not interfering in anyone's business!" Kikumaru shouted at Oishi, angrily.

"Then why did you do that to Tezuka?" Oishi shouted back, "You have nothing to do with their relationship!"

"That's what happened when you're in love!" Kikumaru answered back, eyes becoming teary, Oishi was startled, "You'll disregard everything just to protect that person you truly care about…"

"E-Eiji…"

"Gomen ne, Oishi…but I can't let anyone hurt Fuji regardless who they are…" Kikumaru told him, as he walked towards the rooftop door, leaving the bewildered Oishi alone.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Kikumaru," Tezuka called him from behind. Kikumaru stopped while the other regulars turned nervously from Kikumaru to Tezuka.

"What is it, buchuo?" Kikumaru asked, blankly, facing his captain directly as Tezuka walked towards near him and was surprise when Tezuka held out his left hand to him. Kikumaru stared at it, confused, and then back to Tezuka.

"I don't want anyone in the team, including myself, to have any grudge to one another," Tezuka told him.

Kikumaru grinned.

"I understand what you did," Tezuka said, "you're Fuji's friend and –"

"Iie, buchuo," Kikumaru cut him off, "gomen ne, but it's more than that…"

Fuji's eyes opened in confusion, '_Nani? What does he mean by that?"_

With that, Kikumaru took Tezuka's hand and shake it nicely with a friendly smile. Tezuka looked at him intently, finally figuring out the meaning of what he said quickly. "Kikumaru, you –"

"One more thing like that and you're definitely finished, understood?" Kikumaru warned him seriously but grinning before turning his back on him.

Tezuka smiled as little, turning his gaze to the direction of the confused tensai, '_You have someone to love you after all, baka.'_

Fuji caught Tezuka's eyes and got more puzzled – he was smiling at him.

--- --- --- --- ---

The best friend's Fuji and Kikumaru are walking home together again that afternoon. The two are not yet talking to one another after they left Seigaku. Kikumaru kept looking at Fuji second by second. Fuji was still pondering his mind on what Kikumaru meant by saying '_It's more than that'_ and what does the last look in Tezuka's face implies.

"Nya, Fuji," Kikumaru called his attention, waving his hand directly in front of his face, "are you okay?"

"Ha-Hai, Eiji, gomen…" Fuji said, smiling.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about what happened a while ago, aren't you?" Kikumaru presumed.

Fuji stared at the redhead acrobat he is with and slowly nodded, "I'm just wondering what you mean by 'it's more than that'…"

"Oh, that one…"

"I would really appreciate it if you could make it clear to me, but if you don't want to…it's –" Fuji was cut off by an unexpected tight embrace from Kikumaru, "E-Eiji..."

"I know how much you love Tezuka, I know how he's almost perfect compare to anyone else, I know I couldn't just go between the two of you, but –" Kikumaru explained, tears are quickly gathering in his eyes, "– but I also don't want to see you sad and lonely…and most of all…I don't want to see you cry…"

Fuji smiled and also put his arms around Kikumaru, "Arigatou, Eiji…you really are my best friend…"

Kikumaru pulled away from Fuji's embrace and hold him in both arms, crying now, "Iie, Fuji," he said, shaking his head, "that's not it, as I said a while ago, it's more than that…"

"What do you mean, Eiji?"

"Fuji, I –" Kikumaru began but his voice failed him, he, then, decided to say what he want to say in another way but will make the tensai understand what he wanted to tell him. Without having second thoughts, he pressed his lips gently to Fuji's, making the tensai gasp in shock.

Despite the unexpected kiss from the unexpected person, Fuji felt all kinds of emotions gathering inside him – except anger and anything of the sorts. The gentle and warm kiss made him feel loved and cared, and protected from all the harms of the world. And most of all, the kiss seems to be healing his broken heart.

Kikumaru pulled away after several seconds, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the stunned Fuji and threw his arms around him again, "I love you, Fuji," he said, finally finding his voice, "I love you ever since who knows, but it's too late now, I understand…your heart belongs to someone else…to someone I could never compete with…"

Fuji smiled, taking off the arms of the redhead that is clinging to him, "Iie, Eiji, it's not yet too late," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Fuji?" Kikumaru asked, confused.

"Just give me time, Eiji, before we take our chance," Fuji answered, "promise, I won't let you wait for too long."

"A-Are you sure?" Kikumaru asked in disbelief, "What about you and Tez –?"

"Everything between Tezuka and I is over," Fuji interrupted him, smiling, "forgive me, Eiji, I never thought that you felt that way for me…Now I know why Tezuka's looking at me like that…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kikumaru asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Well, he was looking at me as if saying that I'm such a baka," he told him, "he quickly figured out what you said…he really is a smart one..." he continued, "I agree with you, Eiji," Fuji added, "Tezuka is almost perfect compare to anyone else – the reason why I fell for him – but you know what?"

Kikumaru shook his head as if he is a five-year-old innocent little boy.

Fuji chuckled, fascinated on Kikumaru's expression, "I don't care how perfect he is if the perfect one for me is you, Eiji," Fuji told him smiling, embracing Kikumaru and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Fuji," Kikumaru whispered, returning the embrace tightly, "I'll wait 'til forever for you."

---End---


End file.
